1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soft spongy marshmallow-type confection which is rendered heat stable up to 250.degree. C. by the inclusion of a colloidal form of microcrystalline cellulose (MCC). In additional embodiments, the inventive confection [1] optionally further comprises entirely non-animal (vegetal) matter by the replacement of the usual animal-origin gelatin ingredient with a vegetal gum, and/or [2] optionally further comprises a reduced calorie confection by the replacement of some of the high-calorie sugars by a bulking agent which is a non-colloidal form of MCC further optionally including one or more low-calorie sugars.
2. Statement of Related Art
The marshmallow originally was a confection made from the root of the marsh mallow plant. Today, it is best known as an aerated, soft, spongy water based confection made of sugar, starch, corn syrup, and gelatin, coated with powdered sugar [Webster's New World Dictionary, Second College Edition, World Publishing Co., New York, World Publishing Co., New York (1972)]. Some commercial marshmallow products also contain dextrose, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, artificial and/or natural flavor, and a whitener such as Blue #1. Marshmallows are not heat stable and will melt at temperatures of approximately between 110.degree. F. (43.degree. C.) and 150.degree. F. (65.degree. C.), making them unsuitable for inclusion in baked goods, although that would be desirable. When manufacturing coated confection, the heat instability of marshmallows also make it difficult to coat them with substances which are applied at a temperature higher than 110.degree. F. (43.degree. C.) such as reduced calorie chocolate. Additionally, the presence of gelatin (a mixture of proteins of animal origin) as a basic ingredient in marshmallows may make them undesirable to those observing vegetarian, kosher, or halal diets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,104 to Battista discloses reduced calorie food compositions containing MCC gels in which the MCC replaces starch in baked goods, replaces sugar in confections, and is added to sausages, puddings, salad dressings, milk chocolate, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,037 to Herald, et al., discloses foamable food products such as dessert toppings containing MCC gels, dispersed by aerosol pressure cans.
A recipe for a reduced calorie marshmallow was disclosed in the June 1994 issue of "Lite Forum", a quarterly advertising publication of the Pfizer Food Science Group, New York City, U.S.A. The stated ingredients were: gelatin (1.8%), added water (total of 18.7%), polydextrose (22%), corn syrup -42 DE (25%), and high fructose corn syrup (32.5%).